Trust Me
by F. Fukushima
Summary: "Kau dan Kurosaki belum mencoba legenda itu, memang kau sudah berjalan melewati perempatan Shibuya, tapi Kurosaki belum melakukannya karena ia mendadak menolong anak perempuan itu. Takdir belum berbicara Kuchiki-san." Update final chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach**** : Tite Kubo**

"**Trust Me"**

.

.

.

.

僕はついてゆけるだろうか 君のいない世界のスピードに

Boku wa tsuite yukerudarou ka kimi no inai sekai no supīdo ni

Can I really keep up with the speed of the world where you're not in here (the world without you) - Kurosaki Ichigo Bleach Vol. 49

Kuchiki Rukia tersenyum melihat sang kekasih berlari kecil menggiring bola basket di tangan kanannya, melewati beberapa orang yang menghadangnya, dan berhasil dengan sukses menembakkan bola itu masuk ke dalam ring. Kurosaki Ichigo tersenyum lebar dan melompat kegirangan, rambut orange jabriknya terlihat kusut dan wajah tampannya yang bermandikan keringat membuat rona merah samar-samar terlihat di wajah putih Rukia.

"Rangiku-san, kemarin aku dan Ishida-kun mencoba legenda di perempatan Shibuya itu dan kami berhasil bertemu di tengah-tengah saat ribuan orang menyeberang," jelas seorang anak perempuan berambut panjang dengan wajah senang seperti menerima warisan yang tak terhingga jumlahnya.

"Wah itu bagus Orihime. Itu tandanya kalian berjodoh. Untung saja kau tak seperti Nell dan Ashido. Kudengar mereka putus setelah gagal bertemu di tengah-tengah perempatan."

Buru-buru Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya dari kaca jendela yang masih menampakkan sang kekasih kembali menggiring bola basket dengan lincahnya. Sejujurnya ia bukan tipe orang yang suka menguping pembicaraan orang lain. Namun kali ini lain, ia ingin memastikan apakah tadi indra pendengarannya tidak salah menangkap sumber suara yang mengatakan Nell dan Ashido putus?

Dilangkahkannya sepasang kaki mungil itu menjauh dari jendela di sisi kiri kelas dan melangkah kecil mendekati meja Inoue dan Rangiku. "Rangiku-san apa benar yang kau katakan tadi?"

"Eh Rukia-chan, kau mendengar apa yang tadi kami bicarakan?"

Rukia mengangguk malu. Siapapun pasti akan mendengar percakapan mereka yang lumayan keras, di kelas yang sepi, saat semuanya sedang istirahat seperti sekarang ini bukan?

"Berita yang kudengar begitu. Pasangan yang selalu mengumbar kemesraan, dan membuat iri setiap orang yang melihatnya itu baru saja putus kemarin. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi yang jelas mereka putus setelah mencoba legenda di perempatan Shibuya yang terkenal itu."

"Legenda perempatan Shibuya?" tanya Rukia dengan dahi berkerut. Seingatnya tidak ada hal yang menarik di perempatan Shibuya, kecuali saat musim hujan-dimana kau bisa melihat lautan payung berwarna-warni di tengah-tengah perempatan.

"Hee? Kau benar-benar tidak tahu Kuchiki-san?" tanya Inoue dengan mimik muka kaget melihat wajah polos Rukia. "Padahal berita itu sedang hangat dibicarakan semua orang di sekolah ini, ralat mungkin dibicarakan oleh remaja diseluruh Jepang. Bila kau dan kekasihmu berjalan berseberangan jalan-tanpa berkomunikasi dan kalian bertemu di tengah-tengah perempatan saat ribuan orang menyeberang, itu tandanya kalian berjodoh," ungkapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Tapi bila tidak..."lanjut Rangiku dengan muka menakutkan-mungkin bila ini di sebuah film anime, di belakang Rangiku akan berlatar hitam dengan beberapa hantu putih bergentayangan dan sanggup membuat dua orang gadis dihadapannya menahan nafas. "Kalian akan putus seperti Nell dan Ashido. Kau mau mencoba legenda ini tidak Rukia-chan?"

.

.

.

.

Kuchiki Rukia berdiri bersandar pada salah satu pintu gerbang sekolah yang terbuat dari batu bata dan dicat dengan warna abu-abu gelap. Ia mengeram kesal dan sesekali melirik jam berwarna seputih salju yang melingkar manis di tangan kirinya. "Terlambat lima menit lagi, akan kutinggal kau Kurosaki Ichigo!"

"Siapa yang akan kau tinggal bodoh?"

Sebuah suara yang begitu ia kenal, tentu saja karena suara inilah yang selalu menemaninya beberapa bulan terakhir. Rukia menoleh dan menatap tajam sepasang mata amber yang balik menatapnya lembut. Mata itu seolah bisa menghangatkannya dan melindunginya dari dinginnya angin kelabu yang kapan saja bisa menusuk pori-pori kulit. "Kenapa kau terlambat Kurosaki? Bukankah tadi kau bilang sebentar? Aku sudah menunggumu disini sela-"

Tangan besar dan hangat milik sosok berambut orange itu langsung membungkam bibir mungil milik Rukia, mencegahnya untuk berteriak lebih keras dan memarahinya. Bukan karena ia tak suka melihat wajah lucu kekasihnya saat marah. Bukan juga karena malu menjadi tontonan gratis setiap orang yang lewat. Hanya saja ia tak suka mendengar kata 'Kurosaki' meluncur dari bibir mungil kekasihnya. "Bukankah kau tahu, aku tidak suka dipanggil Kurosaki, Rukia-chan?" tanya Ichigo sambil mendekatkan wajahnya hingga kening mereka bersentuhan.

"Awww!" Ichigo mengerang dan terpaksa melepas bungkaman tanggannya pada Rukia, saat ia merasakan saraf di kaki kirinya mendadak mengirimkan gelombang menyakitkan dan membuat mata amber itu melotot kepada gadis mungil di depannya -yang baru saja dengan sekuat tenaga menginjak kaki kirinya.

Rukia tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Rasakan itu Ichigo-kun," ucapnya seraya berlari meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih sibuk memegang kaki kirinya, berlari sejauh mungkin sebelum Ichigo sempat membalas kelakuannya.

"RUKIAAA!" Ichigo segera berbalik dan berlari mengejar kekasihnya yang telah hilang di ujung belokan. Jujur, ia sendiri tak menyangka kekasih mungilnya itu memiliki 'kekuatan' luar biasa yang sanggup membuatnya meringis ataupun berteriak kesakitan. Baru tahap pacaran saja sudah 'disiksa' seperti ini, bagaimana kalau menikah nanti? Ichigo hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda ia tak mampu berpikir lagi.

.

.

.

.

Tokyo tidak seperti ibukota negara lain yang memiliki banyak gedung pencakar langit. Walaupun Tokyo merupakan daerah terpadat di Jepang serta daerah metropolitan terbesar di dunia, kota ini rawan akan gempa, oleh sebab itu jumlah gedung pencakar langit di Tokyo lebih sedikit bila dibandingkan dengan kota-kota besar lain di Jepang. Bangunan di Tokyo kebanyakan terdiri dari apartemen tingkat rendah (6 hingga 10 lantai).

Tokyo juga merupakan lokasi sistem, transportasi massal paling kompleks di dunia, dan terkenal akan jam-jam sibuknya yang padat, tak terkecuali Shibuya-yang masih termasuk dari 23 distrik istimewa kota Tokyo. Shibuya dianggap sebagai pusat budaya remaja Jepang, distrik ini mempunyai salah satu penyeberangan umum tersibuk di dunia, di depan pintu keluar Hachiko.

Kuchiki Rukia menghentikan larinya begitu ia melihat perempatan Shibuya yang seakan menyindirnya dan menatapnya dengan angkuh. Perkataan Inoue dan Rangiku terus berputar bagai sebuah film di memori otaknya. Kristal violet itu terlihat ragu, saat melihat ribuan orang dari berbagai ras menunggu lampu berwarna hijau untuk menyeberang perempatan yang cukup lebar itu. Berbagai pertanyaan mucul memenuhi pikirannya, salah satunya adalah benarkah legenda perempatan Shibuya itu? Rukia menelan ludah, tangan mungilnya bergetar. Ia tersentak saat sebuah tangan besar dan hangat menyentuh dan meremas pelan jemari mungilnya. "Ichigo?"

Ichigo tersenyum. "Larimu cepat juga _midget_," sindirnya. Rukia terdiam, ia sama sekali tak berniat melawan ataupun membalas ejekan Ichigo, seperti yang ia lakukan setiap harinya. Sepasang hazel milik Ichigo hanya menatap sepasang amethys yang balik menatapnya, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan gadis itu melalui sorot matanya.

Menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan kekasih mungilnya, Ichigo menggenggam tangan mungil Rukia lebih erat. Tangan kanannya beralir pada leher kekasihnya dan membenarkan letak syal putih bermotif chappy yang terlihat berantakan. "Kau kenapa? Apa ada masalah? Atau jangan-jangan kau sakit?" tanya Ichigo lembut. Tangan kanannya beralih memegang kening Rukia.

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan dan meraih tangan Ichigo yang masih menempel pada keningnya, meremasnya kuat."Ichi, aku ingin mencoba legenda perempatan Shibuya itu. Kau mau kan?"

Ichigo tersentak. Legenda perempatan Shibuya? Legenda konyol itu? Akhir-akhir ini ia memang mendengar desas desus legenda itu dari teman-temannya. Dan yang lebih membuatnya terkejut Nell dan Ashido putus hanya karena legenda konyol itu? Ia sendiri sampai heran mendengarnya. Sekarang Rukia, Ichigo tak menyangka kekasih mungilnya yang biasanya tak pernah percaya dengan namanya ramalan atau apapun itu, tergoda juga untuk mencoba? Oh Kami-sama, apa sebenarnya yang sedang terjadi?

"Ichi, kau mau tidak?" Pertanyaan Rukia membuatnya terlempar kembali ke alam kenyataan. Sang hazel menatap kristal violet itu dalam-dalam. Hatinya tak kuasa menolak permintaan bidadari mungilnya. Ichigo menghela nafas berat. "Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

Rukia melihat beberapa orang -dari ribuan orang disekelilingnya yang memadati dan menunggu lampu perempatan Shibuya berubah warna menjadi hijau sedang sibuk membenarkan syal rajutan mereka. Ramalan cuaca yang disiarkan di saluran televisi swasta maupun pemerintah di Jepang memang selalu benar. Hawa dingin mulai menusuk, apalagi di puncak musim dingin seperti bulan Februari ini. Namun anehnya, Rukia tidak merasakan dingin. Hawa disekelilingnya mendadak terasa panas. Mungkinkah ini efek dari kegugupannya untuk mencoba legenda itu? Ataukah dirinya yang belum siap untuk kehilangan Ichigo?

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Ia harus berpikiran positif dan yakin. Bukankah sewaktu dirinya menyuruh Ichigo untuk menyeberang di sisi yang lain, ia melihat pemuda itu tampak tenang? Sepertinya Ichigo yakin kalau mereka akan bertemu di tengah-tengah perempatan. Seharusnya Rukia mampu bersikap seperti itu, tetapi entah kenapa hatinya berkata lain. Mungkinkah ini sebuah firasat buruk?

.

.

.

.

Kurosaki Ichigo menghela nafas berat saat melihat lampu penyeberangan telah berganti warna, sejujurnya ia malas mencoba legenda yang menurutnya konyol dan aneh itu. Kalau bukan karena permintaan Rukia-yang tak mungkin ia tolak, ia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu di rumah untuk tidur siang-meskipun hari sudah sore.

Kristal coklat musim gugur itu membulat tatkala ia melihat seseorang yang begitu dikenalnya sebagai adik sepupunya dari Kyoto, Senna, sedang jatuh terduduk di jalanan Shibuya yang dingin -tentu saja karena salju masih terlihat menumpuk tebal di beberapa ruas jalan. Sepertinya Senna baru saja melakukan kesalahan fatal, ia tak mengikuti kecepatan berjalan orang-orang disekitarnya sehingga dalam beberapa detik saja, orang-orang langsung menubruknya dari segala arah. Kurosaki Ichigo terkikik geli, menyadari kebodohan sepupunya. Namun ia segera menghentikan tawanya begitu ia ingat, bukankah kota Kyoto tak sebesar dan seramai kota Tokyo?. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia segera berbalik arah dan menghampiri Senna untuk membantunya berdiri ataupun sekedar untuk menyapa karena mereka sudah lama tak bertemu.

Dan sepertinya kali ini, Ichigo benar-benar melupakan satu hal penting dan mungkin akan merubah kehidupannya dalam beberapa hari ke depan.

.

.

.

.

Sepasang kaki mungil milik Rukia mulai melangkah ragu, berjalan dengan cepat untuk segera melewati perempatan yang menurutnya menyebalkan dan tentu saja berdoa agar dapat bertemu dengan Ichigo. Namun sepertinya takdir ingin terlebih dahulu memainkan melodi nasib sepasang insan tersebut. Sepasang mata amethys milik Rukia, menangkap sesosok yang tentu tak asing baginya tengah memeluk seorang gadis berambut ungu-yang menurut Rukia, bila disandingkan dengannya ia akan merasa seperti itik buruk rupa dengan baju yang salah.

Saat itu juga, entah bagaimana bisa, udara bebas yang dianugerahkan oleh Tuhan tiba-tiba saja terasa kosong dan membuat Rukia kesulitan untuk bernafas. Pandangan disekelilingnya menjadi kabur yang diakibatkan butiran air mulai keluar dari pelupuk mata. Berbagai pikiran mulai berkecamuk membenarkan legenda itu dan membuat kepalanya pusing. Kaki mungilnya mengambil seribu langkah untuk berlari menjauh, meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih tidak sadar akan kehadirannya dan juga meninggalkan perempatan Shibuya yang kini seolah menyindirnya dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Berhenti! Berhenti," teriak Rukia. Kamar bernuansa putih dengan berbagai pernak pernik Chappy itu terlihat berantakan, semua barang telah berhasil dilemparkan oleh sang pemilik kamar. "Kubilang berhenti!" teriak Rukia lalu melempar sebuah guling yang tak berdosa itu ke lantai kamar yang dingin. Air matanya tak bisa berhenti, memori Ichigo yang tengah memeluk gadis itu terlintas berulang kali dibenaknya. Ia lelah, sungguh ia lelah berteriak dan menangis seperti orang gila.

Drrt...Drrt...Drrt

Getar handphone di tepi tempat tidur mengeluarkan suara bersisik hingga membuat emosi Rukia kembali memuncak, dengan kasar ia meraih handphone itu dan melemparnya tepat mengenai pintu masuk. "Kau pembohong Kurosaki Ichigo!". Dan setelahnya, Rukia memilih meringkuk di tempat tidur, membenarkan legenda yang awalnya dianggap konyol dan sepertinya dia harus berusaha keras untuk mengucapkan kata putus, sebelum 'kekasihnya' terlebih dahulu mengucapkan kata-kata itu untuknya.

.

.

.

.

Sinar yang terpantul dari sepasang mata hazel milik Ichigo terlihat lelah dan redup. Wajah tampannya terlihat kusut yang mungkin disebabkan karena ia tidak tidur semalam, memikirkan Rukia tentu saja. Si rambut orange bingung kenapa tiba-tiba saja kekasihnya itu menghilang di tengah-tengah perempatan. Apa mungkin perawakan Rukia yang 'mungil', membuatnya tidak terlihat karena tertutup dengan ribuan orang yang lalu lalang menyeberang? Sepersekian detik kemudian, Ichigo dengan cepat membuang jauh-jauh pikiran konyol itu dari otaknya. Apa pemuda jeruk itu tak berusaha mencari gadisnya? Oho, kemarin ia dan Senna sudah tujuh kali menyeberang perempatan Shibuya untuk mencari Rukia, namun hasilnya nol besar. Setelahnya ia berusaha menghubungi gadis mungil itu tetapi sama sekali tidak ada jawaban. Ichigo cemas, tentu saja.

Dan sekarang, pemuda berambut orange itu berdiri di depan pintu kelas 2-3, menunggu kekasihnya persis seperti seorang security dengan kerutan permanen khas yang terlihat menyeramkan bagi kebanyakan siswa yang melihatnya. Bel masuk hampir berbunyi, namun rupa-rupanya batang hidung Rukia sama sekali belum terlihat.

Ichigo hampir putus asa, namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum lebar-bagai seorang anak kecil yang baru saja menerima hadiah dari ibunya. Kristal coklat tua itu melihat Rukia-beberapa meter jauhnya darinya sedang tersenyum membalas sapaan orang-orang yang mungkin mengenalnya, namun saat pandangan mereka bertemu, Rukia melengos dan membuang muka. Ia melangkah pasti menuju ruang kelas tanpa memperdulikan Ichigo dan menganggapnya hanya sebagai pajangan yang layak untuk diacuhkan.

"Aku ingin bicara," kata Ichigo dan langsung menarik tangan Rukia, menjauh dari pintu kelas 2-3. Si Mungil protes dan berteriak, hingga beberapa orang yang melihat mereka mengernyitkan dahi. Tetapi sepertinya Si Orange tidak peduli dan tetap melanjutkan langkahnya menuju atap sekolah. Ia butuh alasan kenapa Rukia bersikap seperti itu padanya. Sepertinya Ichigo belum menyadari kesalahannya kemarin.

Atap tidak seperti biasanya, sekarang di sudut-sudut bertumpuk salju tidak hanya di sudut tapi juga menutupi seluruh atap. Tinggi salju di atas mata kaki dan membuat sepatu hitam Rukia agak tertimbun. Rukia menghentakkan tangan Ichigo dengan kasar dan melepas sepatu kanannya lalu menggoyang-goyangkannya agar salju yang masuk ke dalam sepatunya keluar. Ia tidak menyadari Ichigo mendekatinya karena terlalu fokus mengeluarkan salju yang ada di dalam sepatunya.

Saat dirasa semua salju yang ada di sepatunya keluar Rukia memasang sepatunya lagi tapi tangan kekar Ichigo menahannya dan menempelkan tangannya ke tembok. Rukia berusaha berkelit. "Kau ini kenapa?" teriak Rukia.

"Hei, itu pertanyaanku. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu. Kenapa kau kemarin pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja di perempatan Shibuya? Tidak menjawab ataupun membalas pesan dariku, lalu sekarang kau berusaha menghindariku. Aku salah apa Rukia? Jangan membuatku bingung seperti ini!" bentak Ichigo keras.

Rukia tersenyum sinis. "Kau tahu apa salahmu Kurosaki-sama? KAU MELUPAKAN KESEPAKATAN KITA UNTUK BERTEMU DI TENGAH-TENGAH PEREMPATAN SHIBUYA! DAN PARAHNYA LAGI, KAU MELUPAKAN ITU, MELUPAKANKU, HANYA UNTUK MEMELUK SEORANG WANITA DI TEPI PEREMPATAN. KAU PAHAM?" teriak Rukia.

Ichigo mengerjapkan kedua matanya, menyadari apa yang membuat gadis mungilnya begitu marah. Si Orange tersenyum kecil, ia senang tentu saja. Baru kali ini, pemuda itu melihat Rukia cemburu dan menurutnya wajah kekasihnya saat sedang cemburu menjadi semakin imut. "Hei, kau sa-"

"Legenda itu benar dan sekarang kita putus. Apapun yang terjadi aku tidak peduli lagi padamu dan jangan pernah menggangguku!" seru Rukia memotong kata-kata Ichigo, lalu menarik tangannya dan berlari ke pintu keluar, meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih diam mematung dengan tanda tanya besar di atas kepala. Otaknya berusaha mencerna kejadian yang terjadi begitu cepat. Rukia minta putus? Gara-gara legenda konyol dan salah paham? Apa tadi ia tak salah dengar?

Dengan cepat Ichigo berbalik arah dan berlari mengejar Rukia. Ia mengeram kesal, saat mengetahui Urahara-sensei telah memasuki ruang kelas 2-3. Tak mungkin Ichigo mengikuti pelajaran dengan kondisi pikiran kacau seperti ini, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke atap untuk membolos, terduduk di bawah lalu berbaring sambil melihat langit luas. Udara dingin tak dipedulikannya, ia sempat berfikir apakah ini hukuman Kami-sama karena dulu ia menertawakan Ashido yang putus dengan Nell gara-gara legenda itu?

.

.

.

.

Berita tentang putusnya hubungan Ichigo dan Rukia karena 'legenda' itu, menyebar dengan sangat cepat-mungkin bisa saja melebihi kecepatan shinkansen yang setiap hari tanpa lelah mengantar ribuan orang dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya. Berita itu cukup disambut baik oleh fans fanatik Ichigo, kesempatan emas untuk meraih pemuda impian mereka akan terbuka sangat lebar.

"Hei, apa berita itu benar?" tanya Ashido berdiri bersandar pada pintu atap dan mengamati sahabat baiknya tengah terlentang menatap langit biru.

"Menurutmu?" Ichigo bertanya balik, dengan nada ketus tak seperti biasanya.

"Menurutku? Sepertinya berita itu benar, karena tadi aku melihat Rukia menerima ajakan Grimmjow untuk makan siang besama."

"APAAA?" Ichigo langsung terduduk, sepersekian detik kemudian jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak dan cukup untuk membuat otaknya mendidih menahan amarah.

"Kau bodoh! Seharusnya kau segera minta maaf dan menjelaskan semuanya pada Rukia. Kau mau Grimmjow bertindak cepat dan merebutnya darimu?"

Ichigo menggeleng dengan cepat. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak akan membiarkan makhluk aneh berambut biru itu mendekati Rukia. Oh iya, ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, apa kau percaya pada legenda itu?"

"Hubunganku dengan Nell memang agak kurang membaik beberapa hari belakangan, dan ketika mendengar soal legenda itu, kami memutuskan untuk mencoba. Kau tahu kenapa? Ya, kami ingin mengetahui apakah takdir masih berpihak pada kami untuk terus melanjutkan hubungan atau tidak."

Kerutan di dahi Ichigo bertambah. "Maksudmu?"

Ashido meghela nafas berat. "Kau ini benar-benar bebal ya Ichigo. Kadang aku malu mempunyai teman sepertimu," ucap Ashido yang berhasil mendapat tatapan membunuh khas Kurosaki Ichigo. "Jika aku dan Nell memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama maka takdir itu juga akan menuntun kami untuk bertemu di tengah-tengah perempatan."

.

.

.

.

Cukup sulit untuk mendekati Rukia dan meminta maaf karena mendadak Grimmjow berubah layaknya seorang pengawal yang harus melindungi tuan putrinya dari serangan makhluk aneh berkepala orange. Kali ini, Ichigo lebih memilih menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah, berharap saat pulang makhluk berambut biru menyebalkan itu tidak lagi berada di samping gadis mungilnya.

Oh tetapi sepertinya harapan itu tinggal harapan dan kemudian menghilang terbawa angin musim dingin yang mulai menusuk, karena sedetik kemudian lipatan di dahi Ichigo bertambah. Dari kejauhan sang pemilik mata hazel menangkap makhluk berambut biru langit itu tengah berbicara dengan Rukia sambil memainkan ponselnya layaknya bintang terkenal. Cih, itu membuat Ichigo muak.

Drrt...Drrt...

Getar handphone di saku celananya membuat Ichigo sedikit kaget, dengan kesal dia mengambil handphone itu dan membaca sebuah pesan masuk. Tangan Ichigo terkepal kuat, dan setelahnya ia segera berlari meninggalkan sekolah. Tanpa menyadari sepasang mata ungu milik Rukia menatapnya dengan cemas. Ya, gadis mungil itu merasa ada sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa mantan kekasihnya itu. Sedetik kemudian, ia menggelengkan kepalanya, bukankah ia sudah bertekad untuk melupakan Ichigo dan tidak akan peduli lagi dengannya? Lalu kenapa sekarang hatinya ragu?

.

.

.

.

Kurosaki Ichigo bersiap di atas jok motornya. Suara motornya meraung-raung, bersama suara motor Grimmjow yang juga bersiap di garis start. Ichigo menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut biru itu yang kini menatapnya dengan senyum meremehkan seperti biasa. Ichigo ingat betul pesan dari Grimmjow yang diterimanya tadi saat pulang sekolah. Kalau ia berhasil mengalahkannya dalam balap motor liar ini, Grimmjow berjanji tidak akan mendekati Rukia. Dan Ichigo harus menang, tentu saja.

"Jalanan aman!" teriak seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang Ichigo kenal sebagai Kira Izuru. Mendengar teriakan itu Ichigo dan Grimmjow segera berkonsentrasi.

"Tiga...dua...satu...GO!"

Ichigo segera melesat meninggalkan garis start. Kali ini ia tidak akan memberi kesempatan pada pemuda berambut biru itu. Sejak awal Ichigo berusaha menutup jalan balap Grimmjow. Tujuannya tentu saja, agar di tikungan nanti Grimmjow tidak optimal mengeluarkan jurus slidding-nya.

Takdir kata itu bersifat mutlak, absolut dan tak bisa dirubah. Bagaimanapun seseorang berusaha mnegubahnya itu akan sia-sia.

Di sekitar jalan Akihabara, pemuda berambut orange itu merasakan sesuatu hal yang aneh. Seharusnya tengah malam begini, jalan Akihabara sepi, namun sekarang yang Ichigo lihat, jalan ini nampak ramai. Sepersekian detik kemudian, ia baru sadar. Ichigo segera membelokkan motornya ke jalan kecil di dekatnya. Sementara itu dari arah berlawanan, puluhan petugas polisi, sebagaian diantaranya memakai motor, menuju ke arahnya. Mereka menyebar dan memblokade setiap jalan yang diperkirakan menjadi tempat kaburnya target mereka. Pemuda berambut orange itu memacu motornya melewati jalan-jalan alternatif di sekitar kawasan Akihabara. Beruntung, saat ini untuk sementara, Ichigo berhasil lolos. Polisi yang mengejarnya belum tampak. Mungkin karena banyak cabang jalan di daerah Akihabara. Namun, ketika ia melihat perempatan di ujung jalan yang telah di blokir polisi, Ichigo sedikit panik dan langsung membelokkan motornya ke kiri. Kristal coklat itu sama sekali tidak melihat hamparan salju di sebagian badan jalan yang membuat motornya licin dan tergelincir dalam kecepatan tinggi.

**To be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

Di dalam kegelapan, Ichigo mencoba untuk bangkit. Tak bisa, tubuhnya rasanya remuk, dan sialnya saat itu dia tidak memakai jaket untuk melindunginya dari gesekan aspal jalan. Sedetik kemudian Ichigo merasakan pandangannya mulai kabur, sang pemuda tersenyum miris. "Maaf Rukia."

**Bleach : Tite Kubo**

"**Trust Me"**

.

.

.

.

"Pada akhir zaman Heian, bermunculan berbagai klan samurai. Empat samurai yang paling kuat adalah klan Minamoto, klan Taira, klan Fujiwara dan klan Tachibana. Memasuki akhir abad ke-12, konflik antar klan berubah menjadi berbagai perang saudara..." suara Urahara-sensei terdengar bersemangat menerangkan Sejarah Jepang kepada murid-murid yang mungkin sebagian dari mereka terlihat bosan dan memasang wajah acuh tak acuh ataupun memasang wajah penuh konsentrasi.

Kuchiki Rukia memang terlihat menyimak pelajaran Sejarah yang diberikan oleh Urahara-sensei, terbukti dengan kristal violet miliknya yang terus menatap buku bersampul biru yang tergeletak manis di atas mejanya. Tak ada yang mengetahui bahwa sekarang pikiran gadis mungil itu sedang bekelana, memikirkan 'mantan' kekasihnya yang sampai sekarang belum terlihat batang hidungnya. Sesekali ia melirik jam dinding di atas papan tulis ataupun pintu masuk, mungkin saja pemuda berambut orange itu datang terlambat karena suatu hal, misalnya saja bangun kesiangan.

Rukia tersentak. Kenapa lagi-lagi ia harus memikirkannya? Astaga! Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat dan mencoba mengabaikan rasa cemas yang sedari tadi menggerogoti jiwanya.

"Srek"

Suara pintu bergeser sewaktu dibuka membuat seluruh perhatian penghuni kelas, tak terkecuali Rukia, beralih menatap seseorang yang baru saja datang. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques masuk dengan tampang lusuh, rambut biru terangnya terlihat berantakan dan di beberapa bagian tubuhnya terdapat luka gores yang sepertinya baru saja diperban.

Pemuda itu berjalan menghampiri Urahara-sensei yang masih mengerutkan dahi. "Maaf sensei, saya datang terlambat."

"Ano, Jaegerjaques-san apa yang terjadi padamu? Kelihatannya kau kurang sehat, lebih baik kau pergi ke UKS sekarang."

"Tidak apa-apa sensei. Saya hanya terjatuh dari tangga," jawab Grimmjow singkat dan semakin membuat kening Urahara Kisuke berkerut. Tapi sepertinya dia tak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut, dan menyuruh Grimmjow untuk kembali ke tempat duduknya, sementara ia meneruskan pelajaran yang tadi sempat tertunda beberapa detik.

Rukia mengernyitkan alis, alasan Grimmjow benar-benar tak masuk akal. Diam-diam ia melirik tempat duduk Grimmjow yang berada di pojok ruangan, dan sekarang sang pemilik tempat duduk tengah tersenyum menatap dirinya. Rukia hanya tersenyum tipis dan kembali menatap buku di hadapannya sebelum ia dikeluarkan dari kelas dengan cara yang tidak hormat.

.

.

.

.

Pelan-pelan Rukia menghabiskan sekotak bentou yang ia bawa dari rumah. Angin musim dingin terasa begitu menusuk di tangan dan tubuh mungilnya, tapi sepertinya ia tak peduli. Rukia menantikan pelukan angin dingin ini untuk membekukan perasaannya. Ya, sudah dua hari ini tak ada yang menemaninya untuk makan siang di atap sekolah. Biasanya Ichigo akan duduk di sampingnya, memakan sebungkus roti kesukaannya sambil menatap Rukia. Lalu setelah itu, seperti biasa Rukia merasakan wajahnya panas dan mulai memukul Ichigo hingga adu mulut pun tak dapat dihindarkan. Gadis mungil itu tersenyum tipis, sepertinya ini akan menjadi hal yang rumit karena menurutnya kenangan bersama Ichigo sulit untuk dihapus dari pikirannya.

Makanan di kotak bentou sudah dingin, ketika ia tersadar dari lamunannya. Indra pendengaran gadis itu mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Kuchiki-san,"

Sepasang mata ametys milik Rukia menatap Nell yang kini tengah berdiri di depan pintu menuju atap sambil tersenyum ke arahnya. Gadis cantik itu membawa sekotak bentou dengan tempat berwarna hijau, persis seperti warna rambutnya. "Boleh aku makan disini?" tanyanya dan dijawab Rukia dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Ne, Kuchiki-san kau benar-benar putus dengan Kurosaki?" tanya Nell dan sukses membuat selera makan Rukia menghilang, walaupun sekarang di hadapannya ada sekotak bentou yang berisi sandwich isi timun dan telur kesukaanya.

"Ya," jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kau percaya pada legenda itu?" tanya Nell sekali lagi dan membuat Rukia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mantap.

Gadis berambut hijau tosca itu menghela nafas. "Kulihat hubunganmu dengan Kurosaki baik-baik saja. Jangan hanya karena legenda itu, kau memutuskan hubungan dengannya. Kau tahu, hubunganku dengan Ashido memang kurang baik, lalu kami memutuskan untuk mencoba legenda itu, untuk mengetahui apakah takdir masih berpihak pada kami atau tidak."

"Kau salah Nell, hubunganku dengan Ichigo memang tidak baik apalagi setelah melihatnya berpelukan dengan gadis itu di perempatan Shibuya," ujar Rukia menerawang.

Nell tersenyum lalu memegang tangan Rukia erat. "Kau tahu waktu itu aku melihat Kurosaki berdiri di tepi perempatan dengan alis berkerut, wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi tidak suka dan ia menggerutu tak jelas. Aku hampir tertawa melihat ekspresinya, sesaat setelah lampu berubah menjadi hijau, ia berlari ke seorang anak perempuan berambut ungu yang terjatuh di_ omotesando_. Kau tahu apa artinya? Kau dan Kurosaki belum mencoba legenda itu, memang kau sudah berjalan melewati perempatan Shibuya, tapi Kurosaki belum melakukannya karena ia mendadak menolong anak perempuan itu. Takdir belum berbicara Kuchiki-san."

"Benarkah itu Nell? Lalu kenapa Ichigo memeluk gadis itu?"

Nell mengangkat bahu. "Sebaiknya kau berbicara dan mendengarkan penjelasannya. Mungkin saja kau salah paham. Aku yakin Kurosaki sangat mencintaimu, dia rela melakukan apa saja untuk membuatmu tersenyum Kuchiki-san, seperti saat dia menerima tawaranmu untuk mencoba legenda itu. Walaupun dia tak suka, dia tetap melakukannya."

Rukia tersentak. Pikirannya kembali mengingat ekspresi Ichigo yang menunjukkan ketidaksukaan saat dirinya mengajak mencoba legenda itu, namun Rukia mengabaikannya, karena saat itu yang ada dipikirannya adalah benar atau tidaknya legenda perempatan Shibuya. Ya Nell benar! Selama ini Ichigo selalu menuruti kemauannya dan mengerti dirinya. Rukia bodoh, kenapa ia tak sadar dengan hal seperti itu dan lebih memilih percaya pada legenda aneh yang belum pasti kebenarannya?

"Jadi?" tanya Nell menunggu respon dari gadis mungil dihadapannya yang mungkin kini tengah kebingungan.

"Pulang sekolah nanti aku akan ke rumah Ichigo dan meminta maaf. Terima kasih Nell. Kau memang baik," kata Rukia tersenyum tulus.

.

.

.

.

Jarum jam dinding di depan kelas seolah tak bergerak dan berputar. Pelajaran terakhir yang tinggal lima menit, benar-benar membuat Rukia tak sabar. Bukan karena ia tak menyukai pelajaran Bahasa Jepang Modern ataupun Ochi-sensei yang menerangkannya, namun keinginannya untuk bertemu Ichigo dan meminta maaf membuatnya tak bisa berkonsentrasi seperti biasanya.

Suara bel sekolah membuatnya hampir terlonjak mungkin karena kaget ataupun kegirangan. Setelah mengucapkan salam pada Ochi sensei, buru-buru Rukia memasukkan semua buku-buku pelajaran terkahir ke dalam tas berwarna biru gelap itu. Kegiatannya terhenti saat ia merasakan lengan kirinya ditarik seseorang. Rukia menoleh dan mendapati sepasang mata biru milik grimmjow menatapnya dengan khawatir. "Ada apa? Aku sedang terburu-buru Grimm."

Grimmjow menarik nafas sebentar. Sepasang mata biru miliknya terlihat tak seperti biasa. Sorot matanya seolah menyampaikan penyesalan. Entah itu apa, jujur Rukia tak ingin ambil pusing soal itu. Namun sepersekian detik kemudian, kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Grimmjow membuat dunianya seakan runtuh. Tubuh mungilnya bergetar dan ia tak bisa menahan air mata yang tiba-tiba saja melesak keluar dengan derasnya.

"Ichigo kecelakaan."

.

.

.

.

Derap langkah kaki Rukia bergema di lorong-lorong rumah sakit berwarna putih pucat itu. Beberapa orang melihatnya dengan pandangan heran dan kening berkerut-karena memang berlari di lorong rumah sakit itu dilarang dengan alasan mengganggu ketenangan, namun Rukia tak peduli. Baginya sekarang, Ichigo lebih penting.

"_Ic__higo kecelakaan dan sekarang dirawat di rumah sakit Karakura di kamar nomor 910. Kemarin lusa aku menolongnya ketika ia terjatuh dari motor akibat razia polisi di Akihabara. Dan aku harus menunggu dan memastikan polisi-polisi brengsek itu pergi terlebih dulu, sebelum aku membawanya ke rumah sakit. Kau boleh marah Rukia, memang semua itu salahku-mengajak Ichigo balapan liar padahal aku tahu dia sudah tidak lama melakukannya, tepatnya sejak enam bulan yang lalu sejak kau menerima pengakuan cintanya. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Tetapi satu hal yag harus kau tahu, Ichigo mencintaimu, mencintaimu lebih dari apapun dan jangan kau ragukan hal itu."_

Kata-kata Grimmjow saat pulang sekolah tadi terus terngiang di telinga Rukia. Nafasnya sesak karena terus berlari, sementara air matanya tak kunjung mau berhenti. Gadis mungil itu terus berpikiran bahwa semua yang terjadi adalah murni kesalahannya. Seharusnya ia tak mengajak Ichigo untuk mencoba legenda itu, seharusnya waktu itu ia tak memutuskan Ichigo tanpa mendengarkan alasan pemuda itu dan seharusnya-

Sedetik kemudian berbagai hal dan pikiran yang berkecamuk di otak Rukia mendadak hilang karena tak sengaja sepasang mata ungunya melihat seorang gadis yang tak begitu asing, baru saja keluar dari kamar nomor 910. Tidak salah lagi! Gadis itu, gadis berambut ungu yang dipeluk Ichigo di _omotesando _dekat perempatan Shibuya kemarin lusa. Lalu kenapa ia ada di sana?

Seperti Rukia, gadis yang bernama Senna itu sedikit terkejut melihat seorang gadis mungil berambut raven hitam, pipinya yang putih masih menampakkan bekas air mata yang mungkin belum dihapusnya, matanya bulat, besar dan indah. Tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum, inikah yang dimaksud sepupu bodohnya itu-gadis mungil yang selama ini membuat seorang Kurosaki Ichigo yang imun terhadap gadis-gadis mendadak berubah dan nekat berbuat apa saja?

"Kau Kuchiki Rukia?" tanya Senna ketika baru beberapa detik yang lalu ia sampai di hadapan Rukia yang masih terlihat bingung harus berbuat apa. Dan Senna tahu, ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Ya, sedikit bersenang-senang tak apalah, hitung-hitung sedikit pembalasan pada gadis mungil itu akibat perlakuannya pada Ichigo, sepupunya.

Rukia sedikit tersentak, gadis manis itu mengetahui nama lengkapnya. "Bagaimana kau ta-"

"Ichigo yang menceritakannya padaku. Perkenalkan aku Senna, sepupu Ichigo dari Kyoto. Kenapa kau baru datang sekarang Kuchiki-san? Ichigo sangat membutuhkanmu sejak dua hari yang lalu ia dirawat disini, tapi sekarang ia-" Senna tak meneruskan perkataannya dan lebih memilih untuk menunduk, menatap lantai rumah sakit berkeramik putih yang terlihat bersih itu.

Deg! Rukia harap indra pendengarannya tadi sedang tak berjalan normal dan salah menangkap sumber bunyi dari perkataan Senna barusan. Jujur kata-kata itu membuat ia takut, sangat takut. Oh Kami-sama, apa Ichigo? Tidak! Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat dan berusaha menahan tangisnya yang memaksa untuk keluar lagi. Kaki mungilnya segera mengambil langkah seribu, berlari meninggalkan Senna dan langsung membuka paksa pintu kamar nomor 910, mengakibatkan sedikit suara gaduh.

"BRAAK"

Kristal violet itu membulat tatkala melihat sosok orang yang begitu dikasihi dan dicintainya terbaring di atas ranjang. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya diperban, dan matanya, mata coklat musim gugur yang selalu menghangatkannya kini terpejam. Gadis mungil itu mengambil langkah untuk mengamati dan melihat lebih dekat.

Kerutan permanen di dahi Ichigo tak berubah, bahkan saat dia sedang tertidur atau-. "Ichigo bangun! Kau dengar aku? Jangan seperti ini, jangan membuatku takut," seru Rukia sambil memeluk Ichigo erat, membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik Ichigo yang terbalut pakaian rumah sakit berwarna biru langit. "Maaf, maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku percaya padamu, bukan pada legenda konyol itu. Bangun _mikan_ bodoh! Jangan tinggalkan aku," tangis Rukia pecah.

Sedetik kemudian, Rukia merasakan ada tangan seseorang yang mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut dan saat itu juga Rukia mendengar detak jantung Ichigo yang tidak normal-karena berdetak begitu cepat. Mata violet besarnya perlahan mendongak dan mendapati kekasihnya sedang tersenyum mengejek ke arahnya. "ICHIGOO BODOHH."

BUUK!

"Aww, apa yang kau lakukan Rukia pendek? Beginikah sikapmu pada seorang pasien? Lenganku ini masih sakit, kenapa kau pukul bodoh?" seru Ichigo terduduk sambil mengusap lengan kanannya yang terbalut perban.

"Itu salahmu, kau membohongiku dengan berpura-pura mati," elak Rukia sambil berkacak pinggang. Seperti biasa ia tak akan pernah mau kalah.

"Hei, siapa yang berpura-pura mati? Aku tadi sedang tidur dan kau tiba-tiba saja masuk dan membuka pintu dengan kasar lalu mengguncang-guncang tubuhku. Sebegitu cemaskah kau padaku eh?" Ichigo tersenyum menyeringai.

Oh Kami-sama! Jujur Rukia merindukan senyuman yang hanya ditujukkan padanya itu. Ya, tanpa berpikir dua kali, Rukia segera menerjang dan memeluk Ichigo erat. "Maafkan aku Ichi," ucapnya lirih.

"Hnn," Ichigo tersenyum dan balik memeluk Rukia erat. Sepasang mata coklat itu menutup, merasakan kenyamanan dan kehangatan yang memancar dari tubuh gadis mungilnya. "Kau tahu aku benar-benar ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada Grimmjow dan polisi-polisi itu, kalau bukan karena ajakan Grimmjow dan kejaran polisi brengsek itu mungkin kau tidak akan memaafkanku."

Rukia menggeleng dan melepaskan pelukannya, membuat Ichigo mendesah kecewa. Gadis itu tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi cemberut Ichigo yang membuat kerutan di dahinya bertambah berlipat-lipat. "Tidak juga. Walaupun kau tidak kecelakaan dan tidak dikejar polisi-polisi itu aku tetap akan memaafkanmu. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena aku mencintaimu Ichi."

"Hmm, sepertinya kau sudah berbakat menjadi seorang perayu yang handal," ucap Ichigo sambil mengacak rambut Rukia pelan dan membuat Rukia tertawa

.

.

.

.

Senna tersenyum saat melihat dari pintu kamar Ichigo yang sedikit terbuka dan menampakkan sepasang kekasih itu bertengkar kembali seperti biasa.

"Sepertinya rencanamu berhasil dan jangan mengintip mereka. Itu tidak sopan," ucap seseorang tepat di belakang Senna.

"Eh, Grimmjow! Hmm, tidak juga, kalau bukan karena kau yang berpura-pura mendekati Rukia untuk membuat sepupu bodohku itu cemburu lalu mengajak Ichigo balapan dengan syarat agar kau menjauhi Rukia, mungkin rencanaku untuk mempersatukan mereka tak akan berhasil. Dan sepertinya, Kami-sama mendukung rencana kita lewat polisi-polisi itu, jadi aku tak perlu menyuruhmu untuk berbohong pada Rukia untuk mengatakan bahwa Ichigo kecelakaan setelah kalian balapan. Benar kan? Lagipula, aku merasa bersalah saat Ichigo mengatakan putus dengan kekasihnya gara-gara aku."

Pemuda berambut biru itu tersenyum dan mengacak pelan rambut kekasihnya. "Dasar kau ini! Benar-benar menyebalkan. Nanti kita harus memberitahu Ichigo tentang hubungan kita, aku tak mau ia salah paham terus karena mengira aku menyukai Rukia." Senna tertawa kecil dan memeluk pemuda berambut biru itu dengan erat.

**End**

.

.

.

.

Distrik kota Tokyo-Shibuya- masih sama seperti seminggu yang lalu, saat Rukia terakhir kali kesini bersama Ichigo. Ada sebuah patung anjing di salah satu pintu keluar stasiun Shibuya. Patung ini didirikan untuk mengenang Hachiko, anjing ras Akita yang sangat terkenal akan kesetiaannya. Sewaktu membuat janji untuk bertemu di Shibuya, orang-orang sering berjanji untuk bertemu di depan patung Hachiko. Salju masih terlihat menumpuk di beberapa ruas jalan dan beberapa orang petugas kebersihan tengah sibuk menyingkirkan salju-salju itu. Rukia mengeram kesal, saat melihat jam yang melingkar manis di tangannya. Ichigo, kekasihnya itu seperti biasa datang terlambat dari jadwal yang telah mereka tentukan.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, orang yang ditunggu itu pun akhirnya tiba. Dari kejauhan, Rukia melihat seorang pemuda berambut _orange_ tengah berlari terburu-buru ke arahnya. Hell, yeah siapa orang di Tokyo yang mempunyai rambut asli nan mencolok seperti kekasihnya itu? Jawabannya tentu tidak ada, kecuali orang itu sedang mengikuti cosplay di Harajuku sehingga membuat warna rambutnya harus dicat menjadi seperti buah jeruk.

"Hosh hosh, maaf Rukia," ujar Ichigo sambil menunduk, memegang kedua lututnya. Tubuhnya bersimbah peluh dan berkilau saat terkena sinar mentari pagi. Rambut orange jabriknya, jaket ungu tua serta kaos lengan panjang berwarna biru terlihat lusuh dan sedikit berantakan.

Rukia merengut dan menggembungkan kedua pipinya. "Dasar selalu saja begitu. Kau tahu aku tak akan mudah untuk dirayu agar mau memaaf-, lho! Hei, kita mau kemana Ichigo?" teriak Rukia frustasi, saat tangan kekar Ichigo menarik tangan mungilnya beranjak dari tempat itu, membuat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar mereka, menatap dengan alis berkerut dan dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk dimengerti.

Tangan mungil Rukia sedikit bergetar saat mengetahui bahwa Ichigo mengajak mereka ke sebuah tempat yang sangat tak asing baginya -perempatan Shibuya- yang khas dengan ribuan orang menyebrang dan juga baliho-baliho besar yang terpampang dengan manis di sekitar perempatan. "Ichigo, kenapa kita kesini? Bukankah rencana kencan kita hari ini ke Chappy Wonderland?," tanya Rukia pelan sekali.

Seperti menyadari kegelisahan gadis mungilnya, Ichigo menggenggam tangan Rukia lebih erat dan menatap sepasang amethys itu dengan sepasang amber miliknya. "Bukankah kau dulu ingin sekali membuktikan legenda ini? Sebelum kesana, kita akan mencoba kembali legenda itu. Jangan khawatir pendek, kita pasti akan bertemu di tengah-tengah perempatan," ujar Ichigo mantap dan sedikit menunduk untuk mencium kening Rukia. "Kau percaya padaku kan? Walaupun tubuhmu mungil dan mungkin akan tertelan lautan manusia di perempatan nanti, aku pasti akan menemukanmu."

Rukia mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum tipis saat merasakan kehangatan di telapak tangannya mulai memudar saat Ichigo melepaskan genggamannya. Sepasang kristal ungunya terus mengawasi pemuda berambut _orange_ mencolok itu yang kini telah menyeberang duluan -untuk menanti di sisi lain perempatan- dan mulai hilang tertelan puluhan atau mungkin ribuan arus manusia.

.

.

.

.

Ketika melihat lampu perempatan telah berubah warna, Kuchiki Rukia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya. Sepasang kaki mungilnya mulai bergerak maju dengan ragu mengikuti langkah setiap orang di sekelilingnya. Ia meremas ujung syal rajutan berwarna merah muda yang kini dipakainya untuk mengurangi kegugupan dan ketakutan, sesekali sepasang mata besarnya mencoba mencari dan melihat sekeliling untuk menemukan sosok pemuda berambut _orange_ mencolok itu. Tak ada! Oh Kami-sama Rukia mulai merasa takut, entahlah ia takut legenda itu memang benar atau ia takut Ichigo akan membohonginya lagi. Kristal violet itu sedikit mengerjap dan Rukia merasakan sesuatu yang basah mengalir pelan melewati kedua pipinya.

"Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo," bibir mungil Rukia terus mengucapkan nama pemuda itu, berharap sang pemuda bisa mendengarnya walaupun rasanya itu sangat mustahil. Sedetik kemudian, Rukia berdiri mematung, seakan tak peduli dengan tubuh mungilnya yang sedikit sakit saat beberapa orang tak sengaja menabraknya. Kedua telinga Rukia pun seakan tuli, tak mendengar beberapa orang yang mengumpat ataupun meminta maaf. Pandangannya tertuju pada satu titik. Ya satuk titik! Pemuda itu, Ichigo ada beberapa meter dihadapannya dan kini sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Ichi," Rukia tak mampu berkata apa-apa karena terlalu bahagia, segera saja ia berlari, memeluk Ichigo erat dan sedikit terisak saat ia membenamkan kepalanya di dada pemuda itu.

Ichigo sedikit gugup, wajahnya terasa panas dan mungkin sekarang sudah memerah hebat karena pandangan orang-orang yang menyeberang kebanyakan mengarah kepada mereka dan tersenyum simpul. Pemuda itu segera menuntun Rukia ke tepi perempatan. "Sudah kubilang kan aku pasti menemukanmu, lagipula kenapa kau menangis tadi? Dasar cengeng!" gerutu Ichigo sambil mengusap pipi Rukia yang masih basah.

Gadis mungil itu malah tersenyum lebar. "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Sekarang ayo kita keliling Chappy Wonderland setelah itu kau mentraktirku es krim chappy dan juga makan siang berbentuk chappy yang ada disana," kata Rukia girang sambil menarik-narik tangan Ichigo untuk mengikutinya.

Hah! Ichigo menghela nafas kesal, sebenarnya ia berpacaran dengan anak kecil atau siswi SMA maniak chappy yang mirip anak kecil?

**Really end**

**Author's note**

Maaf kalau ceritanya membuat bingung dan maaf author terlambat untuk mengupdate. Hmm, disini author memakai Senna sebagai sepupu Ichigo karena menurut author Senna itu mirip sekali dengan IchiRuki, rambut ungu mirip mata Rukia dan juga mata orange mirip rambut Ichigo. Selain itu, perawakannya memang agak mirip Rukia tetapi sifatnya mirip Ichigo *kicked & slapped*

Special thanks to: **Searaki Icchy La La La, Arashi arashi For Dream , ChappyBerry, vvv, ojou-chan, Jee-eugene, Bad Girl**

Yang terakhir, selamat hari ibu yang jatuh pada tanggal 8 Mei kemarin disini. Salam untuk ibu kalian di rumah ya. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview^^


End file.
